


Célébration

by Cissy1306



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy1306/pseuds/Cissy1306
Summary: Coucou tout le monde !Me revoilà pour une nouvel écrit 100% guimauvo-fluff !Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez le rattacher aux précédents OS ou le lire de manière solo.Bonne lecture à tous





	Célébration

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde !  
>  Me revoilà pour une nouvel écrit 100% guimauvo-fluff !  
>  Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez le rattacher aux précédents OS ou le lire de manière solo.  
>  Bonne lecture à tous

Après plusieurs détours dans Paris, Panayotis a enfin réussi à localiser cette fameuse péniche ! Ne voyant personne sur place, le jeune homme s'autorise à monter dessus. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'observer l'horizon avec un léger sourire : la Tour Eiffel lui faisait face, brillant de mille feux. 

L'humoriste ferme les yeux, bercé par la quiétude ambiante. Soudain, deux bras viennent enlacer sa taille et une bouche se coller à son oreille :

-Je savais que ça allait te plaire.

Sans hésiter, le cadet se retourne pour gratifier son compagnon d'un baiser langoureux, laissant sa main caresser sa crinière blonde. Quelques minutes suffisent pour que Hugo se détache à contre cœur. 

-Ne bouge pas. 

Intrigué, Pana le suit du regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il le voit revenir avec une bouteille de champagne millésimé et deux coupes. Après avoir débouché la bouteille, les flûtes sont aussitôt remplies. De nouveau, les tourtereaux se fixent droit dans les yeux. Caressant la joue de son amant, l'aîné lui chuchote ces quelques mots :

-Bon anniversaire mon amour.

Le couple trinque et déguste la boisson ambrée.

Bien que ce moment soit digne d'une comédie romantique, le chroniqueur a l'impression de retomber amoureux de lui une seconde fois. Néanmoins, un doute s'insinue dans son esprit. 

-Je ne veux pas te vexer bébé mais mon anniversaire est en août et le tien en octobre.

Hugo éclate de rire devant la moue sceptique de son amant. Il était tellement étourdi qu'il en oublierait presque son propre nom par moment ! 

-Ce soir c'est notre anniversaire Pana... 1 an jour pour jour que tu as fais de moi le mec le plus heureux sur cette Terre.

Sa phrase sonne comme un électrochoc pour le cadet : il a été tant obnubilé par son travail qu'il en a oublié leur date de rencontre ! Horrifié, il tente de se justifier :

-Quel con ! Je suis vraiment en-dessous de tout ! Tu as tout concocté pour cette soirée et moi j'ai même pas été foutu de m'en rappeler... J'suis désolé Hugo. 

Honteux, ses yeux sont rivés sur le sol. Il suffit d'un doigt sous son menton pour faire face au strasbourgeois.

-Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Rassuré par le discours de son petit ami, Pana l'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de nicher sa tête contre son cou. Le couple reste ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de prendre place sur les sièges. 

-Merci Hugo ... Je sais pas quoi dire.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier d'être présent dans ma vie. Je t'aime tellement ... 

Grisés par ces déclarations enflammées, les deux hommes alternent entre baisers et étreintes passionnées. Ils finissent par s'éloigner légèrement pour reprendre leurs souffles. Hugo en profite pour sortir un écrin de sa poche. Devant l'air paniqué de son ami, il le rassure aussitôt.

-Relax ! La demande en mariage c'est pas pour ce soir. 

Ce dernier laisse échapper un rire nerveux. Il s'empresse d'ouvrir la petite boîte. Stupéfait par son contenu, il dévisage de nouveau son amant.

-Me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés, voir toutes tes affaires traîner, t'entendre gueuler pour tout et n'importe quoi quand je rentre... Voilà ce dont j'ai envie. 

Le youtubeur reste muet devant cet aveu, totalement pétrifié par cette proposition. Faisant tourner la clé entre ses doigts, son cerveau fonctionne à plein régime : il est fou amoureux d'Hugo Clément et ne s'imagine pas sans lui. Cependant, vivre à deux sous le même toit lui file une frousse monumentale. 

Cette année a été celle de l'indépendance pour le jeune homme. Grâce à son job, il a pu acquérir un petit studio en plein Paris ! Il mesure la chance qu'il a du haut de ses 18 ans et la savoure comme il se doit. Bien qu'il soit totalement accro à son amant, il réalise à quel point c'est essentiel pour lui d'avoir son propre appart et son espace personnel. 

Prenant une légère inspiration, le jeune homme se jette à l'eau.

-Je t'aime Hugo... J'ai jamais ressenti un truc aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Je m'imagine pas sans toi...

Le plus jeune marque une pause. Hugo reste immobile, suspendu aux paroles de son compagnon.

-Seulement je... je suis pas prêt Hugo.

Le couperet est tombé. Accusant le coup, il se lève et avance jusqu'à la barre. 

Ne sachant quoi faire, Panayotis s'approche en douceur de l'homme qu'il aime. En apparence, il semble observer l'horizon. Seulement, l'humoriste distingue sans difficulté ses yeux brillants et son visage fermé. 

-Je tiens trop à toi pour te mentir ... Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser ... ... Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît. 

Ses pupilles marrons fusionnent avec celles de son amant. Il lui prend délicatement ses mains avant de les porter à ses lèvres. 

-Je t'en veux pas ... C'est dur à encaisser mais je comprends ta décision et je la respecte. 

Soulagé, l'adolescent sent que ses pulsions cardiaques reprennent un rythme normal. 

-Même si on vit pas ensemble, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à m'incruster je te rassure.

Les éclats de rire suffisent à détendre l'atmosphère et à les replonger dans leur bulle d'amour, ayant pour seule témoin la Dame de fer ...


End file.
